


The Most Important Thing

by stilinskiloveslydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Stydia, Stydia, Stydia Baby, Stydia fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiloveslydia/pseuds/stilinskiloveslydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles muses over his life as he holds his and Lydia's baby girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Thing

Stiles never thought that he could be this happy. After everything that had happened to him; starting with his mother dying, then his father almost dying (which was stopped by Stiles being a surrogate sacrifice thank you very much) which led to the Nogitsune, and the deaths of Aidan and…and Allison. He still felt the darkness that Deaton had warned him about every single day.

But right now, all the fear, darkness, and chaos of his life melted away. None of it mattered, in fact nothing else in the world mattered. Nothing but the baby girl cradled in his arms. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, smiling as she let out a small sigh. The little girl looked just like her mother with her soft red curls, green eyes and pink pouty lips.

He looked over at his wife, Lydia, fast asleep in the hospital bed. Wisps of strawberry blonde hair fell out of her messy bun and stuck to her forehead. She had shadows under her eyes and essentially, looked like hell, but she looked as beautiful as ever to her husband. He was fairly certain that he resembled a zombie, as he and Lydia had been awake for thirty six hours since she went into labor. He was so relieved that she was finally sleeping, she needed it.

Stiles shifted in his chair that was next to her bed. He slid down so that he could rest his daughter on his chest. He pressed his lips to her tiny forehead.

“I love you so much” he whispered, rubbing circles on her back. His eyes began to close and before he knew it, he was being shaken awake. His hands tightened on his daughter and his vision was blurry.

“Wuzzgoinon?” he mumbled, trying to focus on the image in front of him. Once he was fully awake he recognized his father.

“Hey champ” he said, grinning down at him.

“Oh hey Dad” Stiles said through a yawn.

“I was thinking I could take her for a bit, let you and Lyds get some sleep” he said, eyes resting on his granddaughter. Reluctant though Stiles was to let his daughter out of his sight, he recognized that he really did need to sleep. He nodded and carefully transferred the baby to the sheriff.

His father moved to walk out of the room, but Stiles stopped him. He bent down and kissed the baby’s head.

“See you in a bit Claudia” he said, noticing the smile on his father’s face.

“Claudia Stilinski” the older man whispered, eyes sparkling as he shuffled out of the room. Stiles flopped back into his chair and fell asleep. Little did he know, it was the only sleep that he would be getting for awhile.


End file.
